Explosion
by Splinter-the-dragonqueen
Summary: Zim has been on Earth for six years. The tallest decide to get rid of Zim by blowing him up. Zim goes to Dib for help. Will Dib help him or will he leave his mortal enemy to die? I can't write good summaries, first fanfiction so no flames. ZADF
1. Prologe

Explosion

(Author's note: © Jhonen Vasquez (yeah I think that's right…basically I own nothing of invader zim) I thought that I would make a simple ZADF thing…no pairings or stuff like that…btw the first few scenes are a little slow, but trust me, it will get better. BTW join Operation Head Pigeons! …chapters will be short, but there will be A LOT and rated T for violence *warning character deaths* and positive comments are HIGHLY WELCOMED…first fanfict so don't flame me 'k?, rated T just to be safe)

Prologue

"But…Almighty Tallest, how could you have lied…" Zim said shocked from the news he had received. Red sighed, "It's what was best for the irken race…we were trying to get rid of you long enough to figure out what to do with you…apparently exiling you to a non-existent planet didn't work because YOU STILL KEEP ANOYING THE CRAP OUT OF US"

"S…so I've been living on this filthy planet for over 6 years and you decide to tell me now?" Zim cried out. "I could have skipped the pain I endured…THE HORRIBLE LIFE OF A HUMAN?" Zim was screaming now.

Red and Purple jumped back at Zim's outburst.

"YOU…YOU" Zim searched for a word evil enough to call him. He was on the verge of tears.

Red and Purple snickered. "But that's not all Zim," Purple said evilly, "We finally figured out a way to get rid of you…Red, bring me the button."

Red brought out a big red button. "Goodbye Zim," Purple said and pressed the button.

"Self destruct initiated." The computer said.

"Oh firk." Zim cursed as he ran to the elevator. Zim ran out of the trashcan on the first floor. He ran out the door. "GIR GET OUT OF THERE!" Zim screamed into the house.

The little robot stood in the kitchen. "But I'm makin muffins." Gir said. Zim turned to go back for him, but it was too late.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Death?

Dib woke up to the sound of a huge explosion followed by many fire engine sirens. The first thing that came to his mind was _Oh no...Dad must have had an accident at the Lab. _Dib put on his glasses and checked his clock. 10:30 pm. He got dressed and ran outside. There was smoke rising above the city, but not toward Dad's lab. The smoke was coming from Zim's house.

Dib ran down the street feeling the warm summer air on his face. _This might be my chance to expose him. _Dib thought evilly.

When Dib finally made it to Zim's house, the fire was out. All that was left of Zim's house was a giant hole.

Dib stood flabbergasted. His jaw hung open. The base was completely gone.

The blast had destroyed the two houses on the sides. The fire had burned down any evidence of Zim being an alien.

Ambulances came rushing to the scene to help the people nearby.

After about an hour, everything was quiet again. Four people had died. Zim was never found though.

_Does that mean he's…dead? That means the Earth is safe…I won._

For some reason, Dib was not excited with this information. He was actually…sad.

Dib turned to leave, but something caught his eye. It was in a tree a few houses down. The moon's reflection shone off the metallic surface. Dib ran over to the tree and found Gir, or what was left of him. All that was left was Gir's head.

Dib picked up the damaged head and started for home.

It was about midnight when he finally made it home. Gaz was asleep in her room.

Dib sat on his bed and put the robot head on the ground. He was exhausted, but could not get himself to fall asleep. His mind was too awake. _Zim is dead…Why am I so upset…I should be dancing and celebrating. _

Suddenly the door bell rang, scarring Dib and making him jump. _Who could that be? _

"WHO THE HECK IS THAT?" Gaz screamed. She had been sleeping the entire time.

Dib ran downstairs to answer the door.

He opened the door slowly.

"Z..Zim?"

Zim was covered in burns. His disguise had been burnt off and his clothes were ripped around his shoulder.

His leg was bent in an awkward position. He looked terrible.

"What do you want," Dib said coldly.

"Well, filthy…I mean Dib. I need your assistance." Zim rasped.

"What? A superior irken invader needs help from a lowly human like me?" He said sarcastically. "Come on Zim, this must be one of your feeble attempts to conquer Earth."

"Dib…" Zim rasped. "Please…just…help…me."

"WHY should I help YOU? What have you done for ME?" Dib screamed.

Zim started to sway. His eyes rolled into his head and he fell forward unconscious.


	3. Chapter 2

Author's Note- I just noticed that these chapters are REALLY short…gosh they look so long on Word.

Chapter 2 No more

Dib didn't know what to do. _I can't leave him here to die. But why can't I, he's my mortal enemy. I should be happy._

Dib kneeled down and poked Zim. Then he started to shake Zim, desperately trying to wake him up.

_Is he dead?_

"Zim, please wake up! You have to get up!" he said urgently.

Zim slowly opened his eyes. The magenta color was glazed over and looked dull. His antennae drooped in front of his face.

Zim struggled to sit up, but failed and fell back to the floor.

"GAZ COME AND HELP ME." Dib screamed to his sleeping sister.

Dib tried to pick Zim up, but was too weak.

Gaz came downstairs looking pissed off.

"What do you want Dib? If it is stupid paranormal stuff I'm going to kill…" Gaz broke off when she saw Zim. "…you. God Zim you look awful!"

Gaz walked over and helped pick Zim up. Together they got him on the couch.

"What happened?" Dib asked.

Zim struggled to talk, "The tallest…lied…mission…fake…tried to…kill me…tried to self…destruct…my base."

"Wait." Dib said confused. "Let me see if I can understand this…your mission to kill us all was just a fake, your leaders tried to kill you by blowing up your house, so you came to me for help?"

Zim nodded. Tears filled Zim's eyes and he started to shiver. "They lied…I'm stuck on this…planet… no base…no protection…no anything. Not even Gir."

Zim closed his eyes and let the tears run down his check.

"Well, I'm going back to bed." Gaz said nonchalantly and walked back upstairs.

"Wait, why did you come to me again?" Dib asked.

Zim looked up at Dib and angrily swiped the tears from his eyes. He hated to cry.

"I…I didn't know where else to go."

"Oh…well…ookay."

"WELL IT'S NOT LIKE I HAVE A CHOICE, ALRIGHT!" Zim screamed, eyes filling with tears again.

"WHERE ELSE CAN I GO? To your government, hmm let me think, NO! They would experiment on me, reveling my existence and irkens. Oh I know how about space, oh that's right MY BASE JUST BLEW UP ALONG WITH MY SHIP."

Zim tried to say more, but he broke off into a fit of coughing.

Zim sat there and started to cry his eyes out.

Dib backed up and walked into the kitchen. He felt sick. He couldn't bear watching Zim cry for some reason.

After about ten minutes, he finally got the courage to go back to the living room.

Zim lay on the couch. He had finished crying and was now fiddling with some button on his gloved arm.

The button had writing on it but it was hard to make out.

Zim moved his hand to press the button.

"What are you doing?" Dib asked concerned.

Zim turned his head around to face Dib, his hand still near the button.

He stared at Dib with a blank expression. "There's nothing left. My tallest hate me, my mission is fake…I feel lost. I don't have Gir or my base. My mission is over; the only thing left for me to do is…die."

Zim moved toward the button.

Dib's stomach lurched which brought back the sick feeling. Zim was going to kill himself! He was actually going to commit suicide!

"NO," Dib yelled, "Wait, I'll help you."

"How?" Zim whispered back.

Dib couldn't respond. He didn't have an answer.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Zim said turning back to the button. But he hesitated.

"Why would you help me anyways? You hate me…like everyone does."

Dib couldn't believe what he was about to say. He wanted to scream 'Yes I do NOW DIE' and press the button on his own, but he couldn't. He wouldn't let himself. But why? He hated the irken.

"No…Zim, I guess I hated the fact that you were trying to enslave my home planet. You were going to kill us all. I didn't hate you as a person, though, um well alien. You were the only one I could talk to, the only one who knew I wasn't insane, the only one…who was like a friend." Dib said starting to cry. "Before you, I had no one besides Gaz. But even she thought I was crazy. You're kind of like my only friend…"

Zim took his hand off the button. The image of the button disappeared and was replaced by his normal glove.

"Friend? Are you feeling okay Dib worm?" Zim chuckled, surprised, and somehow a little pleased.

"Well invaders need no one…, especially friends…but…I guess I'm not an invader anymore."


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Dreams

Zim sat in a dark room. No one was there besides him. _How did I get here? _He asked himself. A moment ago, he had been sleeping peacefully, now he was in this dark room. Something caught his eye. In his vision, we could see his life clock counting down. It was on 10 seconds. _OH NO I MUST HAVE LOST MY PAK WHILE SLEEPING! _He searched the dark floor frantically. He stopped when he heard a strange noise. Almost like laughing. 5 seconds. He turned around and saw the tallest. They had his PAK and were watching excited as his life drained away. 3 seconds. Zim jumped up to reach for his PAK but even though he was about the same height as them from being on Earth, he still couldn't reach it. 2 seconds. "NOOOOOOOOOO" Zim screamed, waking up.

Zim sat straight up on the couch. It was just a dream. _I've never had a dream before…they're scary. _He was breathing hard. He put a hand on his back to feel his PAK. It was still there like normal. Zim had been so tired from the night's occurrences that he had actually fallen asleep. Irkens didn't need to sleep because there PAK kept them up and running like a battery. But PAKs can only handle so much stress. Zim's PAK was still trying to heal his wounds so did not have the energy to keep him awake.

He looked around. It was about 3:00 am. Dib had gone back to bed. Zim sighed and settled down to sleep once again.

He woke up. It was very dark in the room. Darker than usual. Zim walked over to turn on the light but the light switch was broken. _Hmmm that's odd. _He thought. Suddenly something caught his eye. His life clock was counting down from a minute. He grabbed his back; his PAK was gone again. Something in the kitchen moved. Zim ran to the kitchen. The moon shined in through the window causing the figure's eyes to glow. In the figures hand, there was Zim's PAK. The figure smashed it on the ground and crushed it under his feet. Zim tried to move, but he felt like he was stuck to the ground. Lightning flashed outside, lighting up the room revealing the figure. _Tak?_ Zim screamed.

"Zim wake up!" Dib yelled at Zim, shaking him. Zim open his eyes. It was morning. _It was another dream…_ Zim looked around and saw that Dib was standing next to him. Zim was also covered in a soft blanket. _Where did this come from? _

"Sorry to wake you up, but you were screaming. Are you okay?" Dib asked.

Zim sighed, "Yeah…I'm fine." Zim broke off into a fit of coughing.

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can do to help?" Dib asked, wincing as Zim coughed.

"Yeah…I just need to rest; it will give my PAK time to heal my wounds." Zim answered in a raspy voice.

Zim tried to stand up, but his legs buckled underneath him and he fell back on the couch.

"Dang explosion." Zim said angrily.

"Wait, you can't walk?" Dib asked.

"ummm…no…The explosion flew me about a mile away. I landed in a tree. I had to drag myself here." Zim chuckled. "I think my leg is kinda broken, but it is healing."

Dib stared at Zim, "A mile away? Shouldn't you be dead?"

Zim laughed at Dib's expression. "You should see your face! Yeah, irkens are a superior race! We heal fast…" Zim broke off. His antennae twitched and he looked at the door.

"Someone's at the door."

Suddenly the front door opened.

"Oh shoot, DAD!" Dib screamed.

"I just came home to get one of my experiment files, I'll be right back." Prof. Membrane said walking down to his lab.

Once he was downstairs, Zim peaked over the couch. "Did he see me?" Zim whispered.

"No," Dib whispered, "But he might when he comes back. We got to get you out of sight."

Zim stood up but collapsed back on the couch again. "Firk, I can't. Broken leg, remember?"

"Hold on, I'll get you a cane or something." Dib said running up to his room.

Dib came back holding a weird looking stick and handed it over to Zim.

As soon as Zim touched the weird stick, it emitted a strange beeping sound, like a smoke alarm.

"SON, ARE YOU OKAY UP THERE?" Prof. Membrane yelled from his lab.

"I'M FINE DAD" Dib yelled pressing a button on the stick which turned it off. "Come on we don't have much time."

Zim limped upstairs and hid in Dib's closet. Dib shut the closet door just as his Dad walked in.

"I heard smoke alarms, is everything okay?"

"Yep Dad, everything is under control!" Dib said.

"Okay then, I'm going back to work…see ya later!" Prf. Membrane said as he left.

Dib opened the closet, releasing Zim.

"What on irk is this thing." Zim asked, limping out of the closet.

"It's an…alien tracker…hehe," Dib said, blushing. "It beeps when it gets close to an alien."

Zim sat on Dib's bed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, you would have that Dib."

Dib sat down next to him. "Well, we have to figure out a disguise for you. We don't want my Dad finding out I'm hiding an alien."

Zim looked at his feet and gasped.

"What's wrong Zim?" Dib asked.

Zim picked up Gir's head that Dib had left there the night before.

"Oh yeah, I found him in a tree. That was all I could find of him though." Dib whispered.

Zim opened up Gir's head and took out a small chip which he stuffed in his pocket. (yes he has pockets now)

Then he set Gir's head back on the ground.

"I'll fix him when I get more parts."

"How? We don't have the advanced technology like Irk on Earth." Dib replied.

"I'm going back. I'm going to make those, irk awful, tallest pay."

"But how are you going to get there? You don't have a ship?" Dib said.

"What about Tak's ship?"

"Ummm…the thing is."

"You broke it didn't you?"

"NO…well kind of…I went out on a test drive but the controls are hard on that thing and it crashed. Into Lake Michigan actually…"

"Well isn't that perfect."

"HEY."

"Well your sister could fly that thing!"

"I know, but…I'm not that good with controls."

"Well, I don't know how on irk I'm going to get there…but I'll think of something."


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 Attack

~ON THE MASSIVE

"Purple, come look at this." Red said. Red was hunched over a computer screen.

"What is it, I was eating food." Purple said with food in his mouth and a chip bag in his hand.

"Zim's not dead." Red whispered.

Purple spit out the food, "How is that possible, we blew him up!"

"He must have escaped." Red moaned.

A figure stepped out of the shadows. "Maybe I can be of assistance my tallest."

Red and Purple jumped back.

"MAN THAT'S SKETCHY!" Purple screamed.

"Oh it's just one of the janitorial drones." Red sighed. "What do you want Tak?"

Tak stepped forward. "I have been trained. I could kill him...if you just give me the chance to…"

"Whoa, were did you get trained?" Purple interrupted.

"I was almost done with training, before Zim..." Tak said.

"Whatever." Purple said putting more of the chips into his mouth.

"PLEASE, I COULD KILL HIM. I NEED TO PROVE MYSELF TO YOU. Oh, I can also get snacks for you on the way there…" Tak said.

"Say no more the mission's yours." Purple said.

Dib walked home from the mall. It was night; about 10 o'clock. He had bought Zim a new disguise.

He had bought a red hoodie so that Zim could put the hood up and hide his antennae and some sun glasses to disguise his magenta eyes. It wasn't much, but it was the best he could do.

Dib walked passed Zim's old base, well crater. Much to Dib's surprise, Zim stood in the middle of the wreckage. _Wow he is a fast healer if his leg is already healed. _Dib thought.

He did look a lot better than he did last night. His antennae were perked up over his head, his eyes weren't dull, and all the cuts and burns were almost gone.

"Zim, what are you doing here?"

Zim's antennae flicked and he turned around. "I…wanted to see if anything survived, but nothing did…"

"Aren't you worried about someone seeing you?" Dib asked climbing into the hole.

Zim shrugged.

"Well at least wear this." Dib said, handing Zim the hoodie and glasses.

Zim took the outfit and put it on. "You didn't have to do this you know…"

"I know, but I guess that's what friends do." Dib said.

Zim was still a little hesitant about them being friends, but held his tongue. He needed Dib.

Suddenly Zim's PAK started to blink.

"Zim…" Dib asked, "What's wrong with your PAK."

The flashing stopped.

"Umm, nothing." Zim said and climbed out of the hole.

Zim knew exactly what it was. _A tracker. I am being tracked. _

Suddenly, a rock hit Dib right on the head.

"WHAT THE HECK…" Dib screamed.

Zim walked over and picked up the rock. He stared at it for a few seconds then walked down the sidewalk.

"Zim, where are you going?"

"To get a ship and a SIR. Stay here, it'll get messy."

Dib picked up the rock that Zim had left. It had strange writing. Irken writing. Dib couldn't make out what it said.

Zim walked into the park.

He took of his makeshift disguise.

_This is where the note said to meet. _Zim thought.

"TAK COME OUT AND FACE ME YOU COWARD." Zim screamed.

A figure came out of the shadows. "Oh same old Zim, always eager for a challenge."

"What do you want Meekrob scum." Zim hissed back.

"Oh language, language, tsk tsk. I thought you were a little more civilized. Oh and look how you've grown; almost as tall as the tallest."

"Cut the crap and tell me why you're here."

"Oh don't you already know Zim." The figure said, stepping closer and closer, "I'm going to…KILL YOU."

Tak raced forward with her spider legs; lashing out at Zim. Zim dodged in the nick of time and retracted his spider legs too.

Zim rushed forward and hit one of Tak's spider legs, crushing it and breaking it off.

Tak cursed and looked at her spider leg surprised.

Zim lurched forward and pinned down Tak.

"It's no use Tak, I'm faster, stronger, and taller than you." Zim hissed.

"Yes," Tak smiled, "But you are completely alone. MIMI ATTACK."

Zim was knocked off his feet by the evil little robot.

He tried to defend himself from the two attackers, but it was no use. He could only do so much. He was still weak from the explosion.

Tak jumped onto his back and pinned him face down in the dirt.

"Now you dysfunctional trash, PREPARE TO DIE." Tak yelled.

She retracted her spider legs and put them on his PAK. She slowly ripped his PAK off.

Zim screamed as pain shot through his body.

As soon as she ripped his PAK off; she threw it to the side.

Zim saw his life clock appear in the corner of his eye.

Then Tak took her spider leg and cut a deep gash, which looked like an X, where the PAK had once been.

Zim screamed in pain. The blood from the cut dripped down his back.

"Goodbye Zim." Tak brought her spider leg up and was about to strike his head when something hit her in the head.

She was knocked off Zim from the impact.

"What the…AHHHHH" Tak cried as she rolled around on the ground.

Dib stepped out of the shadows with a bucket full of water balloons. He threw another one at Tak.

"Mimi, kill the boy." Tak said in pain.

Mimi tackled Dib, but Gaz stepped out behind a tree and pried the robot off of him.

Gaz pinned the robot down, while Dib grabbed his bucket and threw many water balloons at Tak.

Zim reached over and grabbed his PAK. He fastened it into place and tried to sit up, but he was in too much pain.

He lay on the ground, his vision blurred and the world was plunged into darkness as he passed out.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 Dib= Sherlock Holmes

(Author's note: sorry it's such a short chapter lol it makes up two pages on word…THANK YOU PEOPLE FOR POSTING REVIEWS, you have just made my day! *explodes from happiness* XDD oh btw I don't own Sherlock holmes either, but you should know that already…)

"Don't move Tak." Dib screamed.

But Tak decided to not listen and ran for her life.

Dib rushed after her. They ran into the neighborhood. Tak ran around the corner of Dib's house, trying to lose Dib, but he was hot on her tail (figure of speech). He grabbed the hose and pulled it with him.

Dib aimed and sprayed a blast of water at Tak.

Tak fell to the ground, screaming. After about a minute, Dib turned off the water and walked over to her.

"P...please no more…I'll…I'll do anything." Tak whispered.

"Give us your ship." Dib said plainly.

"What NEVER." She was then sprayed again from the hose.

"Okay, okay, I will." Tak yelled and handed over some keys.

"NOW LEAVE US ALONE…NEVER COME BACK." Dib yelled and sprayed her with the hose one last time.

Tak ran as fast as she could, away from the big headed boy.

…..

Tak watched the boy leave. _Filthy son of a…Well no matter, he'll be gone in a while. What kind of moron would even take keys for a space ship? Ha! Humans think they know everything!_

…..

Dib ran back to where Gaz was fighting with the robot. She had managed to shut it off.

"Where's Zim?" Dib asked panting.

"Um right where he was last time you idiot." Gaz replied.

Dib turned around, but Zim wasn't there.

"Umm, no he' not," Dib said confused.

"Well how the heck am I supposed to know, I was battling a crazy robot!" Gaz snapped.

Dib walked over to where Zim was before. There was a trail of magenta liquid in the grass, leading off into the woods. It was blood. Zim's Blood.

"Gaz, I found something!" Dib motioned to his sister to come over. Gaz picked up Mimi and walked over to Dib.

"I think if we follow this, we can find Zim…"

Gaz shook her head.

"Well duh Sherlock Homes." Gaz said. "You would think with a big head like that there might be a brain in there."

Gaz started to follow the trail of blood.

"MY HEAD'S NOT BIG!" Dib fumed and followed after her.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 Escape

(It's funny, it's spelled just like the word escape!~ from finding nemo)

Zim woke up in a dark room. He was tied to a chair. His life clock was counting down from 5 min. His back was screaming in pain. (Figure of speech)

_It must be another dream._ He thought.

_But wait, you can't feel any pain in dreams can you?_

Zim moaned and tried to process what was going on. Suddenly a light turned on, revealing the doom.

Zim was on Tak's ship. (Still on earth, btw it is a bigger ship than the last one, like the one the tallest sent Zim in to crash into the sun in Hobo 13, but this one actually works)

"Good morning Zim." Tak hissed, "You're just in time to see me call the tallest."

Zim struggled to escape, but without his PAK it was impossible.

Tak hit a button on her control desk and started to call the tallest.

"Hello?" Purple finally answered.

"Greetings my tallest," Tak said, bowing, "I have successfully captured Zim. I have ripped off his PAK so he should be dead shortly. Say 'hi' Zim."

Zim murmured a greeting, which was more like a bunch of curse words brought together.

Red and Purple smiled evilly.

"Come on, is that anyway to great your almighty tallest?" Red said.

Zim made both antennae lie flat across his head. (A big sign of disrespect to irkens.)

The tallest gasped. No one had ever done that to them before.

"Tak," Red hissed "Teach the defective a lesson."

Tak smiled and made a fist.

"With pleasure."

Zim's clock was on 3:25. He had to hurry, but it was hard to think without his brain. Suddenly he had a crazy idea.

He pushed down hard on the floor with his feet, causing the chair to fall back and break on impact.

He quickly untied himself from the broken chair.

Tak lunged at Zim and wrestled with him on the ground.

Tak was good, but Zim was better. He threw her off of him and went for his PAK.

Tak retracted her spider legs and attacked once again. She managed to pin him down.

2:30

"Kill him already!" Red screamed. Tak smiled evilly and brought up a spider leg, ready to strike a killing blow.

Zim struggled to throw her off, but his body shell was already starting to deteriorate. (idk what that means, it was in Ten minutes of Doom) It was getting harder and harder to think. He needed his PAL.

He gathered the last amount of strength he had. Tak brought down her spider leg, but Zim dodged by moving his head to the side.

Then Zim punched Tak right in the face; knocking her out cold. 2:00

Zim reached for his PAK and put it back on his back. The clock in his eyesight disappeared.

He then got up and walked over to the computer screen where the tallest were shown.

He opened his mouth to talk, but nothing came out at first. He was weak from the fight and desperately needed to rest. His knees started to shake and the room seemed to sway beneath his feet.

Zim grabbed the controls for support. He stared at the tallest evilly. "You have invoked the wrath of Zim" he managed to choke out. "I will hunt you down and teach you a lesson. Then ZIM shall rule and you shall be the defectives MWAHAHAHAHA."

The tallest stared at Zim a little scarred. They were shocked that Zim could escape and beat up Tak without his PAK.

"Watch your back because ZIM WILL KILL you." Zim hissed and cut the transmission.

Zim was extremely weak now. He swayed a little then fell to the ground in a deep sleep.

….

Dib and Gaz had found Tak's ship. Gaz pried the door open and found Tak unconscious and Zim sleeping.

Dib decided it would be a good idea to tie up Tak. He and Gaz carried Tak outside and took some broken rope that they found in the ship and tied Tak up to the tree.

Then they went inside and tried to wake up Zim.

"Zim, wake up." Dib said, shaking the alien.

"Wha…What?" Zim stirred and opened his eyes. "AHHHH." Zim screamed, forgetting where he was. He started to panic and ended up punching Dib in the face.

"Aghh Zim it's okay." Dib said rubbing his face and checking to see that his glasses weren't broken.

Zim calmed down a little but still looked a little freaked out. Zim tried to sit up but screamed again.

"Oh GOD you're so annoying Zim." Gaz screamed at Zim. "SHUT UP and tell us what's up."

Zim struggled to keep himself calm. "I'm bleeding."

Zim hadn't noticed this before because he was too busy trying to escape Tak.

His cut on his back was deep. A pool of blood formed on the ground.

"Well that's what happens when you go into battle unprepared." Gaz said.

"Yeah Zim, what were you thinking" Dib agreed. "You could have died."

But Zim wasn't listening. He was still freaking out. "This is worse than the explosion." He murmured.

Dib sighed and ripped off a piece of his trench coat. He started to take off Zim's PAK so he could cover the wound when Zim sprang up and shoved him away. "What on IRK ARE YOU DOING!" he screamed.

"I'm trying to help you." Dib said plainly. "I can cover up the wound if I take off your PAK. You can trust me."

Suddenly all the events that has happened to Zim hit him again. He started to panic. It was too much. Zim was not sure why but he could not control himself. He felt terrible and was extremely scarred. He wanted to lash out and run but he couldn't move. He was having a panic attack.

_Zim looks like a cornered animal. He must be in shock or something._ Dib though.

"How can I trust you stupid earth pig. I can't even trust my own leaders; my own species! I can't trust you!" Zim screamed.

Dib backed up a little. Zim was going to hurt himself if he did not do something.

"Zim you're okay. Calm down. It's going to be okay. I can tell that you are scarred. Heck I would be too if I had almost died twice this week. But you're okay now." Dib said softly.

Zim lost it. He cried uncontrollably. It was too much. His life had changed so much in these few short days. He had tried to keep his emotions bottled up, but seeing his own blood had set him off.

Dib tried to move toward Zim to help him but Zim backed up.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME." Zim screamed.

Dib looked at Gaz for help. Gaz was staring at Zim, confused and a little concerned.

Zim tried to run but he was too weak. He collapsed on the floor with a thump.

Zim shivered and whimpered on the ground. "Stay away from me…stay away…stay…away…stay."

Dib walked toward Zim. He had to help even if Zim tried to stop him. His PAK was going to overload or something.

Dib carefully took off Zim's PAK and wrapped the cloth carefully around the wound.

Zim struggled but could do nothing.

Dib then put the PAK back in place and backed away.

"See you're okay; nothing to worry about." Dib said.

Zim eventually calmed down and actually fell asleep again. Dib and Gaz sat in silence. They had never seen Dib like that. It was almost…scary. They watched Zim sleep, not knowing what else to do.

After about an hour later, Zim's cut had stopped bleeding and he started to wake up.

"What happened?" Zim asked when he woke up. He looked around confused. "Where's Tak?"

"We tied her up…she's outside…are you okay?" Dib asked worried.

Zim looked confused, "Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"You don't remember?" Dib asked.

"Remember what?" Zim asked impatiently.

Dib looked at Gaz. She shook her head as if to say 'he doesn't remember so just don't try'.

Dib helped Zim up to his feet.

"AHHH WHAT THE HECK!" a voice screamed outside.

"Oh I guess Tak is up." Gaz sighed.

Zim, Dib and Gaz went outside. Gaz was still carrying Mimi.

"REALESE ME AT ONE YOU FILTHY EARTH COWRADS!" Tak screamed, struggling to get out, but her PAK was against the tree and wouldn't open.

Zim kneeled down and got eye level with Tak.

She looked up at him with hatred.

"DO YOU HAVE BRAIN WORMS? I SAID REALESE ME!" Tak spat in his face.

Zim smiled. "You try too hard."

"What do you mean?"

"Be honest. You're only trying to do this to become the 'best invader' and impress the tallest."

"No…your wrong…I HATE YOU!"

"No…trust me…I was the same way. There is no way to impress them. All they do is try and put you down. They live in their own little world where everything is okay, but it's not. They are morons who need to be stopped."

Tak stared at him with wide eyes. "TREASON! NOT EVEN CRINIMALS TALK BAD ABOUT THEIR TALLEST! YOU DESERVE TO DIE!"

Zim laughed.

"STOP LAUGHING YOU IDIOT! IF THE TALLEST HEARD WHAT YOU HAD JUST SAID, YOU WOULD BE TORTURED!"

Zim stood up and looked toward Gaz and Dib, "What do we do with her?"

"Well," Dib said, "I got the keys to her ship and…"

"Wait." Zim interrupted, "Keys? Ships don't use keys!"

Just then a small beeping sound rang through the air.

Dib took the 'keys' out of his pocket.

"DIB!" They all screamed at him.

Gaz took the keys from Dib's hand and threw them as far as she could.

The keys exploded causing Gaz, Zim, Dib, and Mimi to go flying and Tak's rope to break.

"Haha, free at last!" Tak yelled victoriously.

Suddenly a tree branch flew toward her from the explosion. The branch hit her PAK, knocking it off her back and came crashing to the ground with a thud.

"NO MY PAK, MY BUETIFUL PAK!"

Sparks flew out of the PAK. It was broken.

A life clock appeared in her vision.

_No, impossible._

…

When the explosion's wrath ended, Zim got to his feet and looked around to see if anyone was hurt.

Dib and Gaz were both unconscious. _Ha, humans are so weak, that wasn't a huge explosion. Me and Tak are fine. No…wait._

Tak was holding a broken PAK in her hands and crying.

She looked up at Zim with pure hatred in her eyes.

"You did this." She said icily.

"Wait, no I didn't, actually you did."

Tak lunged at him and held him on the ground.

"YOU"VE RUINED MY LIFE!"

"But I didn't break your PAK!"

"You may have not broken my PAK, but you still have ruined my life." She started to cough.

"How?"

"OH IRK ZIM YOUR SUCH AN IDIOT! If you had not ruined my training, I would have been an invader and would have never had to meet you! My PAK would be fine and I would have conquered ten planets by now!"

Zim struggled to throw Tak off, but she had a tight grip on him. She was filled with rage.

Her hand moved to his neck as she started to choke him.

Zim struggled for breath. He tried to pry the furious irken off of him but her pure anger was making her strong.

"THIS IS FOR THE HORRIBLE LIFE, FOR EVERYTHING, FOR…meep."

Tak's eyes closed and her breath came fast.

She sighed and fell limp.

He looked down at the small irken. A small trail of purple blood ran down her mouth and from her PAK holes.

Her 10 minutes were up.

She was dead.

(WOW…just…wow…how is it possible that I can utterly fail so much in one chapter?...Tak sounds too much like Zim…leave it to me to pull of Zim's personality in Tak and utterly fail to get Tak's personality *humph* …NOT I repeat NOT ZATR…. Lol thanks for the reviews again, I hope you enjoy reading!)


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 Gir

*again not ZATR, Zim is just feeling guilty, hehehe thanks SO much for the reviews…you have No idea how happy it makes me for people to actually read and like my work! *

Zim pushed the dead irken off of him.

He looked into her cold, lifeless eyes.

"Zim?"

He twitched his antennae and turned around. Dib was leaning on a tree. He was a little bruised, but there seemed to be no serious wounds.

He twitched his antennas trying to scent any wounds on him or Gaz.

The smell of death hung in the air, making Zim feel nauseous.

"Are you hurt Dib human?"

"No…"

Zim stood up.

"Gaz is unconscious; I think she was hit in the head with a branch…" Dib said looking over at his sister. "We can let her rest for a while."

Zim picked up Tak in his hands.

"What are you going to do with her?" Dib asked.

Zim thought for a moment. Then a moment longer.

"I…I don't know." He said. "We can't just leave her here or my kind will be exposed."

"I guess we could bury her…" Dib offered.

"Yeah…I think that would be best."

Zim walked back to where the fight had started and picked up his disguise. He put on the jacket and sunglasses and walked back to the camp.

Dib had gone home and got two shovels from his garage.

They spent the next hour making a hole.

When they had a whole deep enough, they put the purple eyed irken in and filled the whole back up.

Zim stared at the dirt ple and tried to hold back his tears.

_This was my fault…I did this…_

…

Dib looked at his friend.

Zim had tears building in his eyes but quickly swiped them away.

"I'm sorry Tak…I didn't mean to…to…" Zim broke off.

Dib put his arm around Zim comfortingly.

"It's not your fault dude…She would have killed you just as fast, if not faster."

Zim swiped away his hand. "Thanks, that makes me feel A LOT better."

"No prob!" said Dib clueless.

Suddenly Gaz stirred.

She woke up and walked over to where the boys were standing. She was still holding Mimi in her hands.

"What did I miss? And why does my head hurt like crap?"

"You were hit in the head with a branch…" Dib explained.

"Where's Tak?"

Dib pointed to the dirt pile.

"YOU KILLED HER?"

"No, her PAK broke." Zim said plainly.

"Oh…well at least I got her robot."

Zim looked at the robot, pleased.

Gaz handed over the SIR unit.

Zim opened up the head and took out a small chip. Then he placed in the chip that he had been carrying in his pocket and stuck it into a slot.

The SIR unit's eyes lit up a blue/ teal color.

"MY MUFFINS!" the little robot screeched.

The robot looked around at his surroundings.

His eyes laid on Zim.

"HI MASTA! Where are my muffins?"

"Hi Gir!" Zim said, smiling.

"What happened…did the muffins explode? Oh I like eggplant…!" Gir said getting out of Zim's arms.

Gir had some trouble walking in his new body. He looked down at the big robot arm that he wielded.

"OH BIG!"

"Yes Gir…do you remember what happened?"

"UMMM yes! Wait no?"

"Well, the tallest tried to get rid of us by exploding our base…We found you a new body, but it's a little different. It's Mimi's."

Gir's holographic disguise turned on.

"OOOOH I'm a kit kat!"

"Umm, I think you mean kitty cat." Dib said.

Zim rolled his eyes.

Gir turned back to Zim. "Are ya gonna go beat dem up Masta?"

"Who?"

"The tallest!"

Zim paused for a moment. _How am I going to do that…I can barley handle one irken let alone thousands of trained elites and soldiers…_

Then his defective brain hatched a brilliant plan.

"Yeah Gir! I think I will!"

Dib and Gaz stared at Zim like he was crazy.

"Are you freaken kidding me Zim!" Gaz said.

"No, I think we can do it! I mean, we do have a secret weapon!"

"And that would be…?" Dib asked.

"Water you idiot." Gaz said hitting him on the back of the head.

"Yeah, We could use your Earth water to get revenge…Here's the plan…"


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 The long drive

Author's note: LOL total filler chapter…I kind of wanted a little humor in the story to relive tension, so yeah, its filler…THANKS FOR GOOD REVIEWS o[ (irken symbol)

"Okay, is everyone ready?"

"No, I needs to go pee!"

"Gir, you're a robot."

"OH YEAH!"

Zim sighed and started up Tak's ship.

The mechanisms of the ship were a little different than his voot's, but he would manage. He was, after all, the amazing Zim.

SO after crashing to the ground four times, they were finally up into the sky.

Dib and Gaz stared at Zim madly.

"What?"

"I thought you said you could fly this thing perfectly." Gaz said through clenched teeth.

"Oh…I did? Well…yeah…hehe I got the hang of it NOW!"

Gaz looked at him untrustingly, but sighed and went back to her Game Slave.

Dib went immediately to the window, he was SO excited. He had never been into SPACE before!

Zim took the ship up higher, leaving Earth's atmosphere.

Soon they were passing Pluto (which is not a planet ) and leaving the solar system behind.

Dib watched as the Earth shrunk. He realized how small his home planet really was compared to the rest of space.

Suddenly Zim was standing next to him.

"Shouldn't you be flying the ship?" Dib asked worried.

"Auto pilot…" Zim explained plainly.

Dib sighed and went back to looking out the window.

"You know Dib, you don't have to do this…"

"Do what?"

"To fight space bunnies, what do you think?"

"Yeah I know."

"Then why did you come?"

Dib opened his mouth to respond, but he hesitated. There were so many reasons.

"First of all, I get to ride in an alien's ship into space to see other aliens. Second, by getting rid of the tallest, irkens will no longer need to invade other planets, so I'm kind of saving them."

Zim pulled at his collar nervously. He was not sure the second one would come true. Irkens had always invaded planets.

"Third, it's not I had anything better to do. And lastly, you're like my only friend."

Zim shrugged and went back to his controls. He went over the plan in his mind for the millionth time that day. _Nothing could go wrong…nothing or something? _

Gir came up to the controls looking board. "HEY WHAT'S THIS DO?" He screamed about to press a button.

"NO GIR!" Zim screamed, knocking his hand away.

"Oh sorry, HEY WHAT"S THIS DO?"

"NO GIR STOP IT!"

Zim sighed and rubbed his antennae, feeling a headache coming on.

"Okay Gir, go sit in your chair. That's a good Gir."

Gir sat down in his chair and started singing random songs very loudly.

"CAMPTOWN LADIES SING THIS SONG!"

"SHUT UP!" Gaz screamed hitting the robot in the back of the head.

This sent Gir flying to the floor. Gir sat up and started crying.

"MASTER GAZ PUSHED ME!"

Zim stared at Gaz madly.

"Did not." She responded.

"Did too!" Gir said.

"DID NOT"

"DID TOO!"

"OKAY JUST SHUT UP YOU TWO!" Zim screamed. "Gaz, just apologize to him."

"No!"

"God, you guys are acting like children!" Dib yelled.

Everyone stopped yelling and silence filled the air.

"Camptown ladies sing this song…"

"OH DON'T EVEN START THAT!"  
The air was filled with arguing once again.

"Warning, ship detected." The computer said above the noise.

Everyone ignored it and went on with the arguing.

"Oh you're just such a…"

"Well you're a bigger one!"  
"What I didn't get to finish!"

"This is stupid!"

"I ATE THE MONKEY!"

"WARNING SHIP DETECTED!" The computer said again, making everyone shut up.

Zim looked out the cockpit. There was a small irken ship out there.

The ship spotted them and a little red light blinked on Zim's chair.

"Oh, firk, their hailing us!" Zim moaned.

"What do we do?" asked Dib, coming up next to the controls.

"I don't know, we were supposed to go unnoticed!"

"We could blow it up." Gaz offered.

"Yeah I second that!" Dib said.

"Wait, we can't do that!" Zim said.

Dib looked at the keyboard and pressed a button that said 'missile'.

A small missile shot out of their ship and hit the other ship, causing it to explode.

Zim looked at Dib, awestruck.

"WHY DID YOU DO THAT!"

"Well, I…"

"DID YOU KNOW WHAT YOU JUST DID!"  
"No, but I…"

"These ships automatically give the tallest reports. You basically just gave us away!"

"Wait…but"

"They know were coming you idiot!"

~On the massive

"Hey Red! I found some popcorn! You want some?"

"No Purple." Red replied, sitting back in his chair. "I have potato chips."

"Fine more for me!"

Suddenly, a irken soldier burst into the room. "My Tallest, a ship was just blown up, by another irken ship!"

"Um, excuse me, but you're interrupting snack time!" Purple said to the soldier.

"Wait, what do you mean by another irken ship?" Red asked. "That would be treachery!"

Red looked at Purple. "ZIM!"


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 Defeated

Author's note: Sorry if this chapter seems a little short…but I kind of like it!

Zim sat in his chair hunched over.

_Of all the things to go wrong…we get the worse…We lose the element of surprise…_

He sighed and rubbed his temples, trying to think of what to do.

_By now the tallest have already tracked his ship and had sent an elite group of irken pilots to come blow him up. _

Zim twitched his antenna irritated. The ship was completely silent.

Everyone stared at him expectantly; waiting for him to say everything was okay, and they could go on as planned. But he couldn't…He couldn't lie…

Zim stood up so suddenly, that he pushed the chair back, causing everyone to flinch.

He stormed out of the main room. He walked into the hallway of the small ship and went into one of the resting rooms.

He lay down on the small cot, feeling defeated.

"Zim…" Dib peeked into the room.

Zim turned on the cot, facing away from the door.

"I'm sorry…I didn't know…" Dib started but Zim put his hand up to stop him.

"Save it…" Zim sighed.

Zim sat up. "This is all my fault…I didn't need to drag you guys into this…you could be at home right now…Safe…I let anger blind me. It happened when I was facing Tak, and it happened now."

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't think about the consequences of my actions, I never do…that is why you defeated me so many times. When facing Tak, I thought I was just going to go in there, knock her out and take her ship to the Massive. I was so angry with the tallest…so angry at Irk and their rules that I didn't think about being caught…or hurt."

Zim removed his PAK, revealing the horrible X scar that had formed. "This is what happens."

He placed his PAK back onto his back and lay down.

"We are all going to die…I don't know the ship functions well enough to fight our way out of here."

Suddenly the ship lurched sideways.

"See…they've come…" Zim sighed and rolled onto his side.

Dib raced out of the room to the main room. He looked back and noticed Zim was not following. He walked back to where Zim was still lying down.

"Aren't you going to help?" Dib said nervously.

Zim waved dismissively. "Why bother…we're already going to die anyway."

Dib turned away and walked back to the main room.

"Where's Zim?" Gaz asked.

Dib sighed and looked up at her with teary eyes. "He's not going to help us…"


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 Fight for your life!

Author's note: I am glad that you guys like the story so far! I hope you keep reading and reviewing! Thanks everyone! Again, I'm sorry for the short chapters…but they're easier for me to make…

Gaz was scanning the controls, trying to figure out how to control the ship. _It is more advanced than Tak's old ship! _Gaz thought to herself.

She looked over at her brother, who had tears in his eyes.

"Well, crying about it does not help us you wimp! Come over and help me!"

Dib swiped away his tears and walked over to the controls.

They stared out the window. There were six of them in total. Six huge attack ships. About two times bigger than the one they were in. They retracted their laser cannons all at once. The lasers all turned the color blue as they started to charge.

"GAZ GET US OUT OF HERE!" Dib screamed at his sister.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" Gaz said randomly pressing buttons.

Suddenly the sky (umm space) shone bright blue as the lazers were fired.

…

THUMP

Dib blinked his eyes. His vision was filled with little spots from the bright light of the lazer. He looked around in a daze. It almost felt like he was dreaming.

_Am…am I dead? _He thought to himself. He struggled to sit up, but it felt like his body was a hundred times heavier. He could only manage to lift his head.

He looked over at the driver's seat. It almost looked like Zim was working the ship.

"Z…zim?" Dib asked. His voice sounded weird. Almost slower. His vision blurred.

….

Zim rushed into the room.

"FIRK, FIRK, FIRK, FIRK!" Zim cussed as he frantically turned on the shield. The laser hit the shield causing the ship to lurch and Gir, Dib, and Gaz to fly back. Dib hit his head on the back of the ship. Hard.

Zim steered the ship quickly away from the other ships and fired up his own lasers. His defective mind was racing a thousand thoughts a second.

_The ships are bigger, which means they will have a harder time maneuvering, but an easier time shooting._

Zim pressed multiple buttons. He flailed his hands over the keyboard. He turned the ship around and shot back at the ships. It did not do much damage. He swung the ship back around, preparing for another attack.

_You know what…If I wasn't fighting for my life, this would be very fun…_he thought merrily as he shot the ships.

"MWAHAHAHA" he laughed evily. Fighting…it was what he was born for…what he was raised for…what he was trained for!

Zim smiled as he maneuvered expertly around the slow ships.

_Firk, I just wish I knew these controls better…_

Zim was still having a hard time using some of the simple commands. He had tried to use other weapons, but they were a lot different than those of his Voot.

_Oh well, I will have to manage…_

One of the ships fired their lasers. The blast hit one side of Zim's shield spinning the ship around.

"Firk!" He screamed; his smile fading. They were spinning out of control. Zim grabbed the emergency break and pulled back. The ship stopped spinning, but as soon as it did, another ship fired their laser. The ship's shield flashed and died from the impact, leaving Zim defenseless.

"GAH!" Zim screamed and banged on the controls. "I can't do it!"

One of the ships shot out a beam of energy. The lights flickered as the energy ran through the ship. _A paralyzer beam…my controls are down!_

The ship had indeed caused the controls to go offline. They were completely defenseless.

The entourage of ships circled his ship.

Suddenly the monitor above Zim's controls lit up.

"Hello Zim…" The tallest sneered through the screen.

"WHAT THE FIRK!" Zim said through gritted teeth. "GET OFF MY SCEEN!"

"Oh PLEASE Zim did you actually think you could beat REAL soldiers!" Red laughed.

"You're just a pathetic little defective!" Purple said, shoving food into his mouth.

"Soldiers! Take him away!" Red yelled through his communicator.

The ship lurched as a tractor beam towed it away.

"Where are you taking us?" Zim asked nervously.

"Why, where else Zim?" Red smiled. "To our home planet."


	12. Chapter 11

Chapter 11 Arriving

Author's note: HI! I hated this chapter so much that I decided to change it! SO if you are confused why it is different, I changed it. (No irkens were harmed in the making of this fanfict!)

Dib woke up to a weird sound. It was almost like someone was talking, but in a foreign language. He picked up his head and saw Zim yelling at a screen. The screen showed a picture of the tallest. Zim was talking, well screaming, at them in irken. Or at least he guessed it was irken. Dib had only heard Zim talk in irken a few times. He only did it if he was really mad.

Gaz was standing next to Zim, trying to figure out what was going on. Gir was at the window saying something along the lines of "WOA BIG SHINY LIGHT!"

When Zim was done screaming at his leaders, he cut the transmission. Dib stood up and walked over to them.

"Hey Zim, you have to teach me irken sometime!" Dib said. "I want to be able to cuss people out without them knowing!"

Zim smiled at this. "Sure human…But you know that would make you seem more like a nerd!"

"Aw well, I already am a nerd." Dib smiled back.

Zim looked him over. "Are you okay Dib? You hit your head pretty hard."

"Yeah I'm fine." Dib said, rubbing the back of his head.

"Good you wouldn't want to damage your big head!" Zim joked.

"My heads not big you lizard!" Dib played along.

"Well if you two are done acting like children, we have more important manners to deal with!" Gaz said dryly.

"Why what's happening?" Dib asked.

"They're taking us to Irk." Zim said nervously.

"And that's a bad thing right?"

"Yeah…"

"So what are we up against?"

"Well, thousands of trained soldiers, SIR units, advanced irken engineering, ships, and two angry leaders." Zim sighed.

Gaz smiled. "Well if they are all trained like you, maybe we won't have to worry."

Zim glared at the girl menacingly.

Dib put his hand on Zim's shoulder, holding him back. "Gaz!" he snapped.

"What I'M not allowed to make a joke!" Gaz said nonchalantly.

Dib sighed, "We have to act like a team! We will get through this, but we have to stick together!"

Suddenly Gir jumped up from the window, "WOA WE'RE HERE!"

All of them turned and gasped at the sight of the huge planet.

The planet was bigger than Jupiter. It was surrounded by a ring of small asteroids, almost like Saturn, but not as thick. The planet was also covered in a dense fog.

"Behold! You are the first humans to ever lay sight on Military Planet Irk!" Zim said yelled dramatically. "Be not you impressed?"

Gaz shrugged, apparently not impressed.

Dib, however, was fascinated at the sight of Irk. He had never seen such a huge planet before in his life.

He looked over at Zim who was staring longingly at the planet.

"Zim…how long has it been since you've been on Irk?" Dib asked.

Zim chuckled. "Not for a long time…not since training."

Dib could have sworn that Zim shivered when he said the word training.

"Almost feels like forever ago…" Zim whispered, almost inaudibly.

Suddenly the ship lurched, almost knocking them over.

The lights flickered as another beam of light hit them.

"What was that?" Dib said.

Suddenly the lights went out and Gir's eyes went black.

Zim went to the controls.

"Our controls are offline. It must have been a Vortian energy beam."

"What does that mean?"

"They want to make sure that we won't cause any trouble so they shut down all electronics on our ship, including Gir." He said pointing to the disabled robot. "It means that all our weapons are down as well; or at least our electronic weapons."

…..

~Ten minutes ago

The massive landed in the landing dock. Red and Purple floated out of their huge ship and immediately prepared for Zim's arrival. Or at least Red did. He did most of the organization of the soldiers.

"Hey Red…" Purple floated up to the other tallest who was standing behind all of the soldiers. "What if they have weapons on the ship?"

Red smiled. "Way ahead of you! The ships have already disarmed any electronics on board with the ray gun. Of course that also disables our weapons, but they won't be able to fight these many soldiers by themselves! I mean, these soldiers were trained for hand to hand fighting, it's what they live for!"

"Yeah, but Zim took out Tak without any weapons…"

"Yeah, but Tak was just a janitor…"

"But Zim is just a fast food worker." Purple interrupted.

Red sighed. "Yes, but Zim is also a dangerous defective. And that is why we have a backup plan. If these soldiers fail to do the job, then we go to Plan B."

Zim's ship was lowered down into the landing dock. Immediately soldiers surrounded the ship. They opened the door.

"Come out with your hands up and your PAK legs sheathed." A random soldier yelled.

At first, nothing happened.

"I said, COME OUT WITH…wait AGHH!" The soldier was hit by something.

The soldiers leaned over to see what had happened.

A figure stepped out of the ship. He was carrying what seemed to be a gun.

Three more figures appeared behind it, each holding their own gun. The guns appeared to be hooked up to a small, clear, backpack on each of their backs.

"ATTACK!" one of the figures screamed.

They shot out a weird liquid at the first few soldiers, causing them to fall to the ground in pain.

"RED! I thought you said they disarmed all mechanics!" Purple cried out.

"They DID! This must be some type of advanced Earth weapon!" Red yelled.

Suddenly an Elite was at their feet. "My tallest! We have to get you out of here! Follow me!"

The tallest followed the elite up to the main building in the city.

"Get more irkens down there!" Red cried out to a general who was running by. "We can't let Zim live!"

…..

Dib shot down the last few soldiers with the last of his water.

"DIB LOOK OUT!"

Dib was knocked to the ground by Zim.

"Zim what the heck?" Dib said standing up.

"Well, sorry! I just thought you wouldn't like being stabbed in the back of the head!" Zim said shooting the soldier that had almost killed Dib. _Did he just…save my life?_

Dib looked over at the alien. "You saved my life…"

"Yeah, I guess I did…Well, consider it repayment." Zim said trying to catch his breath. "Good shooting by the way! I didn't know you had a good aim! And who knew Earth could actually make a good weapon!"

Dib laughed, "Yeah, a water gun from the thrift shop is defiantly ADVANCED!"

Dib looked up and saw that the tallest were leaving.

"Zim, the tallest are escaping!"

Zim looked up.

"Why are they going there? That is just a business office building…"

"It could be a trap." Gaz offered.

"Yeah, maybe." Zim said scratching his head. "I think you guys should stay here and let me take a look at it."

"Wait…go…into a trap…by yourself?" Gaz confirmed.

"Well yeah…that's the plan!"

"You're more of an idiot than Dib! And that's saying something!" Gaz laughed.

The boys looked at her angrily.

"Come on! I mean are you serious?"

"Well what else are we supposed to do?" Zim asked frustrated.

"Okay, first of all, you need to bring Dib as back up. It's not the best back up but he'll do." Gaz said, taking charge. "And while you do that, I can see if I can hack the computer system that is shutting down our ship's controls."

Zim laughed at this. "Yeah good luck with that!"

Gaz glared at him. "I promise I can do it in under an hour!"

"Sure human! Whatever you say!"

Dib sighed. "Well we have to do this fast, or their will be a lot more soldiers down here!"

Dib and Zim ran toward the big building, while Gaz got to work.

(author's note: wow, I still don't like it, but it is better…um yeah it's a filler chapter…I promise the next one will be better!)


	13. Chapter 12

Chapter 12 Elite

Author note: If you did not get the memo…I changed the last chapter because I hated it…hopefully this chapter will be better! Have fun reading!

The building was strangely empty. There were no soldiers, no guards, no nothing! There was only furniture.

"The tallest must be on the top floor." Zim said quietly, pointing to a small elevator.

They walked forward.

Suddenly Zim stopped twitching his antennae.

"What?"

"Shh!" Zim hushed Dib and crouched low to the ground, his antennae twitching.

"Get behind me." Zim hissed.

"What? No!"

"GET BEHIND ME!" Zim extracted his spider legs and pushed Dib behind him.

Three figures stepped out from the darkness.

They looked like normal irkens except they had a different PAK, they had a weird tattoo that looked like the irken symbol, and they had weird hands that looked like the Tallest's hands, but with three finger holes.

The first one retracted their claws and stepped forward.

"_**Hello Zim**_." The figure said in irken.

"_**Hello traitor!" **_Another one hissed in irken.

"_**Hello defect!"**_ The last one said.

"Elites…" Zim hissed. Dib detected a hint of fear in the irken's voice.

"_**Just let us go and we won't have to hurt you!" **_Zim hissed back in irken.

All three of them started to laugh.

"_**Isn't that cute!"**_ The first one smiled.

"_**He thinks he can defeat us!" **_The second one laughed.

"_**And look at that!" **_The third one said, pointing at Dib. _**"He's got a little friend!"**_

The three almost fell over from laughter.

Zim's antennae laid flat against his head.

"_**Are you just going to talk, or are we actually going to fight?" **_Zim hissed.

The elites looked up at him with evil smiles. _**"Oh, we intend to fight!" **_

Zim pushed Dib behind him farther. He gave Dib a look that said 'Let me handle this'

and prepared to attack.

They lunged at him together. They clawed at him with their mechanical claws and tried to stab him with their PAK legs.

Zim dodged and blocked to the best of his abilities, while still trying to keep Dib protected.

But they kept coming. Attack after attack. Zim swaggered as one of his spider legs was cut off.

Dib tried to help, but Zim pushed him back.

"Don't worry Dib!" Zim managed to speak out above the fight. "I got this!"

Zim stabbed back with his spider legs. He tried to rip off their PAKs, but failed.

Suddenly, one elite pulled back. She hissed in rage to find that one of her claws had been ripped off.

She slunk back and watched as the other two fought Zim, waiting for the perfect opportunity.

"_**NOW!"**_

The two elites backed down as she crouched down to the ground and sprang; lunging at Zim.

She knocked him to the ground with a thud.

She pinned him down with her two remaining claws around his neck.

Zim struggled to breath.

She brought down her other hand and cut off the tip of Zim's antennae with her sharp claw.

Zim cried out in agony as pain seared his entire body.

"_**Kill the boy!" **_She hissed in irken to the other elites.

"_**No!" **_Zim hissed, trying to pry her off.

The two elites sprang forward.

Dib made a fist and prepared to attack.

He tried to punch one elite in the face, but they dodged like they were just playing around.

They laughed and kicked him in the chest, knocking the wind out of him.

Dib fell to the ground clutching his stomach.

"No!" Zim broke free from the elite…but only for a second.

"_**Silence!"**_ The elite said and pinned Zim down again; clutching his throat tighter.

"_**You see Zim…"**_

Dib grabbed by one of the elites in a head lock.

"_**This is why Invaders can't have friends!"**_

The other brought up his claw, preparing to slit Dib's neck.

"_**KILL HIM!"**_

"NO!"

Zim brought out his spider leg and stabbed the elite right in the chest. The spider leg went right through her PAK and out the other side of her.

He pushed her aside and lunged at the others, blocking them from Dib.

"_**I am NOT an Invader! I am the almighty ZIM!"**_ Zim screamed out, lunging at the others.

"_**I am a defect, a traitor, I…AM…ZIM!"**_

And just like that, the fight was over.

Three elites were dead, just like that.

Poof and they're gone.

~Upstairs

"…..we are so dead."


	14. Chapter 13

Chapter 13 Death, with a price

Author's note: YEY MY LUCKY NUMBER 13! lol thank you ALL for leaving reviews! I FEEL SO LOVED! Um *cough* I was just informed that invaders are better than elites in the terms of battle skills, apparently to become an invader you must first become an elite (source: Invader Zim Wiki) …I feel kinda stupid for not knowing that… I wish I would have read that sooner…WELL, in this story, elites will be better than invaders okay? Sorry…HOPE YOU HAVE FUN READING! *WARNING CHARACTER DEATH!...or deaths!*

"We are so firking dead!" Purple said, watching the live feed of a security camera in the Tallest's main office.

On it, they witnessed the death of their three greatest Elites. And watched as Zim and his little human friend made sure each other was okay and then ran into the elevator.

"How on irk could Zim take out ELITES?" Red said flabbergasted. "They have more training then anyone in the whole firken armada!"

"Maybe we underestimated Zim just a little." Purple said, wondering.

"YA THINK!" Red slapped him on the back of the head.

"Well sorry! You don't have to hit me!"

"Sorry, I'm just a little stressed…I CAN"T FIGHT IN THIS IRK AWFUL TALLEST OUTFIT! ZIM IS GOING TO KILL US IN ABOUT FIVE SECONDS UNLESS WE DO SOMETHING!"

"What are we going to do?" Purple asked quietly.

"…I…I don't know…what else can we do?"

"Run away and hide!" Purple said cheerfully.

"NO! Anything but surrendering! We are the almighty tallest for Irk's sake…We should not feel threatened by one little defective irken! I mean we still have more soldiers protecting our door as we speak!"

Suddenly the door was thrown open by a wounded soldier.

"He's COMING! He got through our defenses…HE'S COMING!"

"WHAT?" Red looked at the security cameras and saw wounded soldiers littering the floor on almost all the frequencies. They were not dead, but they were unable to fight.

"Now can we surrender?"

"NO!"

"How about panic?"

"Yeah…why not…"

…..

"Are you ready for this Zim?"

"More than you know earth boy."

Zim kicked open the doors to the Tallest's office.

He walked into the room.

It was…empty.

"What how can this be?" Zim looked around and saw nothing, only some furniture and some snacks and a security system and a tallest hunched under the…wait.

Zim walked over to the desk and flipped it over. Sure enough, Tallest Purple was under there.

"Um, what are you doing?" Zim asked.

"Being a distraction…NOW!"  
"ZIM LOOK OUT!" Dib screamed.

Dib lunged and knocked Zim to the ground.

"What?" Zim asked standing up after a few seconds.

Then he saw it.

Tallest Red had been snuck up behind him and was preparing to strike with his spider leg…about to stab him right in the back.

But instead Dib had gotten him out of the way.

Instead the spider leg missed and hit another target.

A purple one.

Red let out a gasp at what he had done.

He pulled his spider leg out of Purple's body.

The leg had pierced Purple's PAK.

He was dying.

He had 10 minutes, but with the wound, it was more like 2…

Red wiped the purple blood from his spider leg and looked angrily at Zim.

"You did this!"

"Ugh! WHY DOES EVERYONE BLAME ME FOR ALL THESE KILLINGS! And NOW I owe Dib for saving my life…AGAIN!" Zim cried out angrily. "I thought I was done with that business!"

Red lunged at Zim. He was filled with rage…and nothing else…he did not shed a tear for his fallen partner. He couldn't. His PAK wouldn't allow it.

Zim pushed Dib off of him so that Dib wouldn't get hit by the attacks.

Red stabbed at Zim with the spider legs.

"_**YOU LITTLE DEFECTIVE! You couldn't have just died and made everyone a whole lot happier!" **_Red hissed out in irken.

Zim fought back. He was getting tired out though. He had worked hard all day. He was over working his PAK's energy. But he kept fighting back. He had been trained to fight when he was tired. But unfortunately, Red was not tired at all, he had just begun. Zim was not sure how long he could keep it up. He started to go slower, and did not fight back as much. He started to block more instead of hit.

His moves got slower and slower until…

Thump.

Time seemed to slow down.

"Zim!" Cried a slow motion Dib.

He heard his own heart beat in his antennae.

He looked down at his body to see a spider leg lodged in him.

He turned his head and saw that it was sticking out the other side of his back, barely missing his PAK.

"ZIM!" Dib cried again and slowly ran over to him.

Red backed away, but something was wrong. He had a spider leg in him as well.

It was Zim's.

Red ripped the leg out of him. It had punctured his PAK.

He was dying.

Zim smirked evilly at the Tallest.

He had won, but with a price.

Zim fell to the ground.


	15. Chapter 14

Chapter 14 I will…

Author's note: Um, I have nothing to say right now…THANKS FOR REVIEWING and have fun reading!

Dib ran over to Zim.

"Zim! Zim! ARE YOU OKAY?"

Zim fell to the ground.

Dib kneeled down by him.

Zim opened his eyes to look at Dib.

He looked down at the hole in his body, leaking magenta blood.

"D…ib…"

He closed his eyes.

"Come on Zim!" Dib cried out. "Stay with me!"

Zim blinked his eyes open a crack. "I will…"

Dib scooped up Zim in his hands and ran past the dead tallest to the door.

His vision was blurred as tears filled his eyes. His best friend…was dying.

_There are going to be a lot of guards coming soon!_ Dib thought, but as he looked around, there was nobody there. _ That's strange…_

Dib ran to the elevator and pressed to go down.

Zim's blood soaked his trench coat.

Finally they reached the first floor.

The doors opened reveling…

…thousands…

…of irkens…

Irkens were everywhere in the building.

They glared at him.

"Did you kill them?" a random soldier cried out.

Dib looked down at the bleeding Zim and nodded slightly, still crying.

They were going to be killed.

Dib closed his eyes and waited to be killed.

But nothing happened.

"Thank you!" the soldier cried out.

The crowd roared in cheer.

"What…what…WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" Dib cried out.

An elite came up to him.

"The tallest were horrible people! They were morons who only cared about concerning other planets for stupid thing like parking structures…They were tyrants! Most of us wanted to stop them…We didn't want to attack you…but we had to follow orders…" She said sadly.

"Then why didn't your species get rid of them?" Dib asked dumbfounded.

"We…can't…our PAK's make us serve them…"

"Then how did Zim…"

"He is a defective…his PAK must not have the feature…but we can talk about this later…it seems like your friend is dying. We can save him but we need to act now."

A few soldiers came up to Dib, and took Zim. They set him on the ground and started to heal his wound.

"Where are my sister and Gir?" Dib asked the elite.

"Please excuse me, but what is a sister?" the elite said, scratching her head.

"A human and a SIR."

"Oh, well I don't think I…"

Suddenly a hole was blast through the walls by a laser gun.

The irkens ran out of the way.

Gaz flew her ship in through the hole, getting ready to fire at the irkens.

"GAZ WAIT THEY ARE NOT ENEMIES!" Dib screamed to her sister and ran in front of the ship.

Gaz shrugged and landed the ship.

Gir flew out and hugged Dib's head.

"HI BIG HEAD BOY, DID YA MISS ME?"

"Surprisingly no…" Dib sighed and pried Gir off of his head.

Gaz walked over to the two.

"Hey, where's Zim?" Gaz asked.

"Yeah where's masta?" Gir asked.

Dib pointed to the irkens who were patching up his wound.

A small pool of magenta blood covered the ground.

"Masta?" Gir said, frightened by the sight.

"Master!" He ran over to Zim.

Zim twitched his antennae and opened one of his eyes very slightly.

"Master! Please…stay alive! PLEASE!" Gir said, crying.

Zim coughed. "Don't worry Gir…I will…I will…"


	16. Epilogue

Epilogue

Author's note: *sobs* last chapter! Well I hope you enjoyed my story…I was amazed that I got so many reviews…I will try and come up with more stories! I think I did okay for my first fanfic! It was fun! Well…enjoy! Umm just to make sure that I don't get sued…I don't own ANYTHING from invader zim...Invader Zim belongs to the brilliant genius that is Jhonen Vasquez …remember to join operation head pigeons ~Splinter signing off

"_**Excuse me my Almighty Tallest…but someone is here to see you."**_

Zim looked up from his paper work and laid his eyes on the messenger.

"_**Okay…send him in."**_

Zim looked back down at his paper work. It felt good to talk and write in irken again. He never liked the way humans talked…it seemed so…primitive.

"_**Hello space boy!"**_ a voice said in irken.

Zim looked up and laughed, "Hello Dib worm! You know…I'm regretting teaching you irken!"

Zim got up and hugged Dib.

"So Almighty Tallest Zim! How does it feel to be the ruler of Irk?" Dib said in english.

"Pretty good…how does it feel to be a paranormal investigator?"

"_**Pretty good!"**_ Dib laughed in irken.

"So how long has it been in earth years since I saw you last?"

"I think about ten!" Dib exclaimed.

"P'shaw…that's only one irk year!"

"Well lucky you!"

Zim laughed.

"So what did you want to see me about?" Zim said sitting down and looking at his paper work again.

"Aw, come on, can't a guy just see his best friend once in a while?" Dib chuckled.

"Not when Earth is so far away…" Zim murmured.

"I just wanted to say hi…and see how you were doing…" Dib looked at his friend. He had heard rumors from some of the irkens that Zim wasn't doing too well. He hadn't been eating as many snacks lately, he hadn't talked to many people, and he had been even caught sleeping a little.

"I'm fine Dib…really…It's just…"

"Just what…"

"I'm a little stressed…" Zim admitted. "I didn't know being the tallest would be this hard…I don't know how Red and Purple did it all!"

"Well they had each other…"

"True…but even still…this is hard…" Zim sighed and twitched his short antenna…the one that had the tip cut off by the elites.

Dib sighed and patted his friend on the back.

"I wish there was some way I could help…"

Zim smiled at his friend. "No Dib…You have already helped me enough! Besides…I AM THE ALMIGHTY ZIM! I will find a way to do this! I always do!"

Dib looked at his watch. "Well…I'm sorry…I have to go…"

They hugged one last time and Dib left, leaving Zim alone to his paperwork.

"Oh and Zim!" Dib stuck his head through the door one last time. "You are still a stupid lizard!"

Zim smiled. "And you are a human stink beast."

"_**Goodbye my friend."**_

"_**Goodbye."**_


End file.
